For example, a related art discloses a system including a pair of devices configured to perform wireless communication via an access point. That is, a related art discloses an infrastructure wireless communication technology. In the meantime, a technology has been also known which controls a pair of devices to perform wireless communication without through an access point. That is, an ad hoc wireless communication technology has been also known.
In the infrastructure wireless communication technology and also in the ad hoc wireless communication technology, in order that the pair of devices appropriately performs the wireless communication, it is necessary to set up the same wireless setting (for example, authentication way, encryption way and the like) for each of the devices. That is, when the pair of the devices is set up with different wireless setting, the devices cannot appropriately perform the wireless communication. Also, even when the pair of the devices is set up with the same wireless setting, the devices may not appropriately perform the wireless communication due to the communication environments (for example, a long distance between a device and an access point).
The present disclosure provides a technology to suppress an case, in which a pair of devices cannot appropriately perform wireless communication, from occurring.